Caldo de pollo para Shunrei
by Linue
Summary: Shunrei esta enferma en cama, y Shiryu decide llevarle un poco de caldo de pollo Shiryu x Shunrei


Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de su autor.

Otra historia sobre estos dos... Siento las faltas que el word se haya saltado y demás cosas... (últimamente escribo en bloc de notas... Me funciona mas rápido que el word y no se porque Xx) ... La culpa de que no tenga acentos es de word XD

El calor resultaba asfixiante. El viento de Lushan entraba en la habitación en un vano intento de refrescar la piel de Shunrei. Llevaba ya tres días en cama fiebre, tres días que se le antojaban eternos. Solo la constante presencia de Shiryu rompía con la monotonía. Era un alivio, y al mismo tiempo, una tortura. Asaltaban a su mente, casi continuamente, anhelos de saber como sabrían sus labios, deseos de sentir sus brazos estrechándola y se imaginaban sus dedos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se le escapó un gemido angustioso, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia la ventana, y al hacerlo, la sabana se resbalo, dejando descubiertas sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, poniendo todo su empeño en apartar de su cabeza todas esas ideas. Ni siquiera escuchó los silenciosos pasos de Shiryu que anunciaban su presencia el cuarto. Inconscientemente, los ojos del joven, recorrieron la figura de Shunrei, cubierto por una sabana. Descendieron por la suave curva de su cuello, hasta la que formaba su pecho, que ascendía y descendía con el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración. Después sus ojos describieron su estrecha cintura, bajaron por su caderas, y se fijaron en las esbeltas piernas desnudas. Se mordió los labios, al tiempo que refrenaba toda clase de pensamientos sobre ella. Se conocían desde niños, habían crecido juntos... Debería verla como una hermana pequeña, no de aquella forma... Su mano tembló. Juraría que incluso se había sonrojado.

- ¿Shiryu?- Shunrei se volvió hacia él. Sus grandes ojos azules, le miraban, entreabiertos, llenos de dulzura. Era un rostro bonito, de rasgos que le daban una candidez desconcertante respecto a su cuerpo, enmarcado por el pelo negro que caía suelto la sabana y la almohada

- Deberías taparte o volverás a enfermar... - comentó recuperando el control de su cuerpo y de la expresión de su rostro, que se convirtió en una cálida sonrisa.

- Tu también enfermeras... - murmuró Shunrei mientras le veía avanzar hacia su cama. Apartó un par de mechones, y puso su mano sobre su frente para comprobar si seguía teniendo. Shunrei ahogó un murmullo, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Shiryu volvió a sonreír, al tiempo que colocaba con sumo cuidado las sabanas, tratando de evitar rozar la piel desnuda de Shunrei

- Duerme un poco, vendré dentro de un rato a verte... - comentó, mientras sonreía por segunda vez, apartando de nuevo el repentino deseo de quedarse allí con ella, de recorrer el cuerpo que ahora cubría la sabana.

Shunrei no respondió. Se había quedado dormida. Shiryu besó su frente, unos instantes. Trató de evitar ver la forma en que las sabanas se pegaban a su piel. Los latidos de su corazón se le antojaban tan fuertes que estaba seguro que se escucharían en cualquier rincón de Lushan...

Shiryu salió de la habitación, confundido, dejando que la joven descansara.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que estaba sola. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido, solo que Shiryu había estado allí con ella. Un estremecimiento recorrió su menudo cuerpo al recordar el tacto de los dedos del joven japonés durante el breve instante que habían rozado su piel mientras volvía a colocar la sabana. Shunrei, se incorporó un poco de la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Se apartó el largo pelo de la nuca pues el sudor hacia que se pegara contra su piel de forma molesta. Cerró los ojos y apretó la sabana contra su pecho, tratando de olvidar cualquier clase de pensamiento sobre Shiryu que se alejara del concepto de "amigos de la infancia" que debía tener sobre él.

Pero se sentía incapaz de controlar la irremediable atracción que sentía hacia él. Sentimientos que durante los años que habían pasado juntos, habían ido creciendo y comenzaban a desbordarla. No podía verle ni como el hermano, ni como el amigo: le veía como el hombre al que amaba. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y el viento de Lushan acarició su cuello haciéndola sonrojar, pues imaginaba los labios de Shiryu sobre esa zona tan sensible de su piel...

- ¿Shunrei-chan? ¿Estas despierta?

Solo había alguien en el pico de los cinco ancianos que le llamara así, y ese era Shiryu. Su rubor aumento aun más, al tiempo que volvía a reprenderse por sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, y dejo de apretar la sabana dejando que esta dibujara otra vez la natural curva de sus senos.

- Te preparé un poco de caldo... Estoy seguro de que te sentará bien... - dijo mientras le llevaba un cuenco humeante. Tal vez fuera la reluciente sonrisa que le dedicó, la agradable mirada de preocupación, o la forma que su ropa dibujaba su entrenado cuerpo, pero Shunrei permaneció unos instantes, sonrojada, sin poder apartar los ojos de los de él.

- Gracias... - dijo cuando consiguió recuperar la voz, y tener el completo control sobre el temblor de sus manos- No... No deberias haberte preocupado...

- Eso es lo de menos... - Shiryu se sentó a su lado en la cama. Shunrei aparto la vista de él, clavándola en el caldo caliente.

- ¿Y el maestro... ? - preguntó intentando olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes.

- Sigue en la cascada... Pero me permitió interrumpir mi entrenamiento para venir a verte... El también esta preocupado por tu salud.

- Entiendo... - desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Cuando sintió de nuevo el nerviosismo, aprieto con fuerza el cuenco.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor que antes?

- Si, estoy bien- Shunrei le sonrío con dulzura- Creo que ya no tengo fiebre... - comentó antes de empezar a beber el caldo que Shiryu le había traído.- Gracias Shiryu...

- Espero que termines de mejorar, Shunrei-chan... - el joven acarició con ternura su frente, apartando algún mechón de pelo con su mano, antes de ponerse en pie, y salir de la habitación con el cuenco vacío. Shunrei volvió a cerrar los ojos, y apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras acariciaba los mismos lugares de su piel que él había rozado.

Shiryu se disponía a regresar junto al viejo maestro, a la cascada de Lushan, escucho una voz, un susurro que pronuncio su nombre y le hizo volverse. A tan solo un par de pasos de él, cubierta por la blanca sabana, Shunrei le miraba.

- No... No deberías estar levantada... - murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella para llevarla de regreso a la cama. Realmente no se esperaba lo que paso después. Shunrei se puso de puntillas, para salvar la diferencia de estatura, y le beso. No pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo se dejaba llevar por lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Shunrei se separo bruscamente de Shiryu.

- Lo... lo siento... - tartamudeó temiendo su posible rechazo.

Shunrei se dio la vuelta, y salió de allí, dejando solo a un sonrojado y confuso Shiryu


End file.
